


Unadulterated Love

by BrownShades_StyledGoatee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Dad!Tony, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sick Fic, Sick Tony, Tenderness, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony crying, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShades_StyledGoatee/pseuds/BrownShades_StyledGoatee
Summary: Peter and Tony go to a Stark Foundation gala and midway through it, Peter notices that something is wrong with his mentor. With a pang in his heart, Peter notices that Tony is getting another one of his migraines. Peter steps up and takes care of his IronDad.Caretaking!Peter, Tony in pain, angst, fluff, and h/c feels ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelys! I’ve forever been a Marvel and IronDad/SpiderSon fan, but this is my very first time writing for this fandom. Honestly, this is my first time writing fan fiction in general, so please be gentle!
> 
> I could not have written this without my amazing friend, wifey, and beta, Shadowhunter415! 
> 
> This fic does contain a scene with graphic vomiting, so if that triggers you or squicks you, please don’t read. If you do, proceed with caution! 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy!!

Comfortable silence filled the workshop as Tony and Peter tinkered with their individual projects. The only sounds that could be heard were the mechanical beeps of the machines that surrounded them. “Hey kid. Do you want to come with me to my charity gala event tomorrow?” asked Tony. 

He lifted up his head to look at Peter when he didn’t answer. He saw Peter staring at him, eyes wide, mouth agape. “Are you sure, Mr. Stark?” Peter meekly questioned. “You’re really important and I’m sure you wouldn’t want people to see a random teenager following you around.” 

“Peter,” Tony gently soothed. “You’re one of the most important people in my life. I wouldn’t be asking you to come if I didn’t want you there.” 

Peter smiled and nodded his head excitedly. “Alright. Awesome Mr. Stark. I’ll be there.” 

~

Peter stood still, chin raised, as Tony laced the tie around his neck. As Tony began to tie it, Peter sneaked a look at Tony. He had this fond gaze about him that reminded Peter of Homecoming night when May fixed his tie. She had the exact same look Tony is giving him right now. “All done,” Tony says with a soft lilt to his voice. He looks up at Peter and sees him staring back. Once upon a time, Tony would have hidden his smile if he caught Peter looking at him or he would have deflected the “gooey” feelings with a joke. Now, he just held his gaze with a crooked smile. That made Peter’s chest feel warm and he smiled back. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.” With that, they make their way to the limo. 

In under thirty minutes, they arrive at the gala in expensive suits and coiffed hair. As soon as they walk in, everyone begins to clap and goes to talk with them. They schmooze for a while until Tony pulls him to the middle of the ballroom to talk to the dean of MIT. He introduced them to each other as Tony made sure to exalt Peter in every way possible. As a notable alumni, he knew his words would carry weight when it comes to Peter’s application. Tony then goes to talk to other people and proceeds to start out the gala. Peter continues to talk to the dean about the clubs he’s in and all the work he’s done as Tony’s personal intern. 

As he’s talking, Peter feels a chill run down the back of his neck. His Spidey sense was giving him a warning. It wasn’t particularly painful, so he knew nothing dangerous was going to happen, but it did grab his attention. His first instinct was to look for Tony and see if he was okay. Finishing their conversation, Peter excuses himself to go look for Tony. 

He spots him across the room and notices that he looks strange. He’s talking to a wealthy-looking couple, and normally, he would be talking in a lively manner, moving his arms with a sparkle in his eyes. However, he’s not really moving. He’s just standing there kind of tense. The smile he has on makes Peter realize that Tony's mask is in place. This smile isn't the one that tucks him in after a long patrol night. It isn't the one that Tony sneaks at him when he pets U and Dum-E and it isn't the one he gives him when he gets an A on a Spanish test. It’s the one Tony gives the press when they’re being particularly annoying or the Stark Industries board when he’s trying to charm the gaggle of ingrates and they’re being especially annoying. He’s completely baffled as to why, when he sees Tony excuse himself from the conversation and head out to one of the balconies.

As Tony turns to leave, Peter sees his eyes become pinched and his hands curl into a fist until he finally gets to the balcony and leans heavily on the railing. A light bulb of realization goes off in Peter’s brain as to why his Spidey Sense went off and decides to head to Tony. He crosses the large ballroom, politely smiling to others that want to initiate a conversation and tells them that he’ll be right back. He goes out into the small balcony and closes the door behind him. 

“Mr. Stark,” he softly asks. “Is it a bad one?” The shuddering breath Tony lets out answers his question. “Oh Tony,” Peter says as he closes the distance between them as he goes to stand to his left. His body has run hot ever since the spider bite and he knows that heat helps Tony’s migraines. He places his right hand on Tony’s neck, gently applying pressure on the base of his head. Tony lets out a small sigh as the rubbing gave him a little relief. He places his other hand on Tony’s left forearm and asks, “Do you think you can make it through the night or no?” The minute head shake Tony sends his way is enough for him to step in action. “Okay,” Peter whispers back. 

Peter takes out his phone to text Happy to come pick them up and Pepper to take care of damage control once they both leave. He then gently turns Tony’s head towards him and perches a pair of black sunglasses on Tony’s nose. Peter always keeps a pair on him ever since he found out that Tony gets bad migraines. Thankfully, there’s an elevator right next to the balcony. Peter holds Tony’s forearm and guides him towards the elevator. 

As soon as they get on, the light assaults Tony’s senses. Despite the glasses blocking out the majority of the light, the older man lets out a hiss. Immediately, Peter guides his mentor’s head down to his shoulder, hoping to block out most of the light. Soon enough, the elevator stops and they step out, Happy already having the back door open for them. 

When they enter the car, Peter notices that Happy had placed a bucket filled with water bottles and heating pads on the carpeted floor of the limo. Peter situates Tony across the backseat, laying the older man’s head on his lap. When Tony digs his head into Peter’s stomach with a small whine, Peter begins to massage Tony’s temples and the base of his neck with his warm hands. 

Once they get home, Peter tucks himself under Tony’s arm and wraps his arm around Tony’s waist to help support him. They get on the elevator, and once they reach Tony’s penthouse, Peter whispers, “Hey JARVIS, initiate Migraine Protocol.” 

“Of course, Master Peter,” says JARVIS in a subdued tone, the lights in the penthouse dim to 15%, changing into a soft blue hue. With that, Tony lets out a little sigh of relief as Peter guides him to his room. He sits Tony down on his bed and goes to walk into the bathroom to get migraine medicine, but Tony stops him with a strained and resigned murmur. 

“It’s too late. The medicine won’t have any effect now.” Peter opens his mouth to offer a rebuttal, when suddenly, Tony’s face becomes ashen. Tony starts to swallow convulsively, hoping to stave off the nausea, but with a look of panic, he covers his mouth with his hand. Peter rushes towards him to help him up. He supports most of his weight into the bathroom and Tony launches himself over the toilet. 

He perches himself on the bowl, hands grasping the porcelain, and pushes the seat up. Peter grimaced when Tony began to retch violently. Once he finished, his ragged breathing resonating throughout the bathroom, he slumped down to the floor in exhaustion. 

The first two times Tony throws up, Peter just stays behind him rubbing his back. After that, even though his stomach is empty, his body still continues to rebel against him. Tony begins to dry heave, bringing up only strings of bile, leaving him so weak that Peter has to support him as he throws up. He gets behind Tony and puts one arm around his chest, the other hand on his forehead. Tony lets out whimpers of pain, the strain of retching making his head pound even more. Tony continues heaving for what seems like forever, Peter being his only support. 

There is never a moment of disgust that crosses Peter’s mind. All he sees is his mentor in agonizing pain and it’s breaking his heart. The fact that the strong man he’s come to love and admire has been brought down by his own body rebelling against him just makes his heart twist.

When he finishes, Tony leans back against Peter’s chest, completely spent. “I’m so sorry, Peter,” Tony rasps out, his throat sore. With a sigh, Peter settles him further into his chest. 

“No, Mr. Stark. Please don’t apologize for being in pain.” Tony acquicesses with a slight nod, dropping his head down to Peter’s collarbone, his hot forehead pressing into Peter’s jaw. Peter just holds him in his arms for a while, feeling Mr. Stark’s body tremble from the exhaustion and pain. He gently begins to rub Tony’s stomach, hoping his ministrations will calm his nausea and loosen up his muscles. As he continued to do this, Peter felt Tony’s body slump more against his, the trembling coming to a stop. 

After a few minutes with no sign of Tony’s nausea rearing its head, Peter asks him, “Mr. Stark, do you think you’re ready to go lay down?” 

Tony looks up at him with bleary eyes and nods. “But Peter, I can’t…” he trails out, with downcast and watery eyes. Tony’s obvious embarrassment immediately led Peter to reassure his mentor. 

“It’s alright, Mr. Stark. I got you.” He gently lifts him into his arms and carries him to his bedroom, using his enhanced balance to not jostle him much. 

Once he knew that Mr. Stark had more or less settled down on the bed, he left to go get a heating pad and his weighted blanket. The blanket’s weight helped the rest of his body relax and release residual tension, which helped decrease Tony’s pain. As soon as he got back, he heard strained whispers coming from the older man. 

“Mi fa molto male la testa,” Tony moaned out. “Fa male.” he placed the blanket over him and placed the heating pad on the back of his neck. Seeing the pain that still marred the older man’s features, he sat down next to him and began to gently massage his scalp. He knew that Tony only spoke in Italian when he was distraught or in pain. Just the fact that he had reverted to Italian right now told Peter that he was very much in pain. As Peter looked down at him again, Tony’s face was less scrunched up, but Peter’s stomach twisted as he saw a tear go down Tony’s cheek. 

Although it hadn’t been the first time Peter had seen Tony get one of his migraines, it never hurt any less to see his mentor, the man whom is supposed to be his indestructible and adored superhero, succumb to a human illness. It broke his heart to see the man he has grown to love like a father in so much pain. Both his dad and his uncle had passed away, and while he was so happy to have Aunt May in his life, he yearned to have a father figure in his life. 

When Tony took him under his wing a few years ago, everything he wanted had come true. He also knew that it was a two way sentiment. Mr. Stark never wanted kids because he believed he was too messed up to take care of a child, that his own dad had damaged him far beyond repair. Yet, when the kid came into Tony’s life, he worked his way into Tony’s heart and now, he couldn’t imagine his life without Peter. 

As Peter continued to run his hand through his pseudo-father’s hair, he began to gently hum ‘Hey Jude’, Tony’s favorite childhood song. As soon as the sound of soft snores filled the room, Peter let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully Tony wouldn’t wake up until tomorrow morning. As he looked down at his sleeping charge, he felt such love for him. The pure, unadulterated kind of love only a child can have for their parent. 

Even though Tony was fast asleep, Peter’s whispered hums never stopped.


	2. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few Questions

Hey lovelies. I hope y’all liked my short fic. I’m not sure if I should continue this particular story or make some kind of sick!fic series with my two babies. Let me know what y’all think. If I should do “the morning after” for this one, do a one-shot series of the boys being sick and cuddly, or both! I do take requests, so send them over!! I’ll do my best to complete them!!

Thank y’all for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> The Italian translations:  
> Mi fa molto male la testa- my head hurts a lot  
> Fa male- it hurts 
> 
>  
> 
> So. I hope you enjoyed my fic! For my fellow Supernatural fans, I left a little Easter Egg for y’all. If you caught it, leave it in the comments and I’ll owe you a virtual cookie!!
> 
> Again, I want to thank my beautiful beta Shadowhunter415. I could not have done this without her!! Please go down below and leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> Love y’all!!


End file.
